No Regrets
by curliegirl
Summary: Kat, on the run from her mother, finds refuge with Sydney, the sister she has never known. Will her secrets about who she is and her need for revenge destroy the life she's always wanted?
1. Alpha: Every story has a beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters created for the show/book series. I do however own the characters that I created for the sole purpose of this story (e.g. Kat, Ivan, etc.)

A/N: This story is the product of my daydreaming in school, so I hope ya'll like it. Isn't it great what you can do with free time? Please review!

**Chapter 1**

Kat quickly walked down the hall of the employees' only area of the museum. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in concentration, a perfect foil for her shoulder length blonde hair. Her black silk cocktail dress swirled around her knees while her stilettos made a clicking sound on the concrete flooring in perfect rhythm with her pounding heart. Her matching black purse concealed a stolen Rimbaldi artifact, a small music box. She only had three minutes until the cameras would be back online, three minutes to get back to the party undetected. As she neared the corner, she heard a watchman's radio. She quickly reached into her purse, grabbed a perfume bottle filled with champagne, and sprayed it on her dress and in her mouth. As soon as the watchman rounded the corner, she began stumbling in a perfect imitation of a drunken socialite.

"Miss, this is a restricted area!" the guard barked out as soon as he saw Kat. While leaning on the wall for support in an attempt to walk, Kat giggled and said in a slurred voice, "I was just looking for the bathroom. Do you know where it is? I found it earlier, but it ran away! I haven't able been find it." The guard looked at the drunken, pouting woman with something akin to sympathy.

_Every time we hold one of these parties, there is always at least one soused person who gets lost back here. God she's gorgeous. It's too bad really, because she's probably an alcoholic. Oh well, might as well help her get back to the party._

The guard looked at Kat who was now laughing hysterically while trying to dance to the faint music floating from the party. "Here miss," the guard said gently, "I'll help you get back to the party. The guard gently took Kat by the elbow and led her down the hall towards the party.

--------------------

"Ivan!" yelled Irena who was by now in an incredibly bad mood. Ivan, a tall handsome 19 year-old walked into Irena's palatial office looking rather bored and untroubled despite Irena's harsh tone. "You called for me?" Ivan said dryly. Irena glared at him, "Have you found Kat yet?" Ivan sat on her desk and fiddled with an expensive pen, "Not yet, she's managed not only to remain in hiding, but also she has obtained valuable information and several Rimbaldi artifacts that we had our eye on. She's rather good at this whole spy business. You trained her very well, Irena" Irena grabbed the pen from him and gave him a warning look, "Too bad I couldn't train you to be as good as she is." She paused and contemplated the information Ivan has given her. "If she's in hiding, how do you know whether or not it was her who stole the artifacts?" Ivan smirked and replied, "Every time we arrive at the scene, instead of finding the Rimbaldi artifact, we find this." Ivan threw down a business card on the desk.

Curious, Irena picked up the card, studied the cat like logo and read the inscription aloud, "Good luck mommy dearest." In a rage, Irena ripped up the card and threw it at Ivan. "This is embarrassing, Ivan, and I cannot allow it to continue! Find her before she completely destroys us!" Ivan looked Irena in the eye and replied, "She told you she would do this; She's been telling you for years. It was only a matter of time before she ran away; she really hates you." Irena fixed Ivan with an icy glare, "Find her. We are behind enough as it is without having her steal the information we need. We can't survive if this continues." Ivan, looked at the ground, "There is a new assassin on the market; her name is Rogue. They say she's very good. Perhaps we could hire her to take care of our Kat." Irena considered the idea for a moment, "It's a good idea, Ivan, but I only want to do that as a last resort. I want you to bring her here. I want her to look me in the eye and pay for all she has done to me." "As you wish, Irena," Ivan said as he stood up, "I will leave on another search tomorrow." With that said, Ivan left the office, and Irena continued with business.

--------------------

Kat, still pretending to be drunk, had finally made her way back to the party with the help of the watchman. She turned to the officer and said in a slurred voice, "Thank you so much, Garry. I couldn't have my way back found without your help." _God, she's really drunk, _he thought. "No problem Miss, It's my job. By the way, I don't think I caught your name." Kat giggled flirtatiously, "My name, Sir, is Miss Alexandra Gallagher, and I'm afraid I must be off. I have many 'mportant things to do. Good night." The watchman just smiled and said in reply, "Good night" as he left the party. As soon as he left, Kat stopped acting drunk, and immediately made her way to the nearest exit.

_Thank God. I thought I'd never get rid of that guard. Seriously, someone should tell him the knight in shining armor act is really old. I thought I wouldn't be able to get out of here before they found out the music box is missing. _Kat smiled as she thought of the music box. _The music box is just one more item mother won't be able to get her hands on. I don't care how long it takes, I will destroy her. She destroyed my life, my childhood, and she will pay. The years spent training me, practically from birth, are now all for nothing to her. She thought she could take my entire life and mold me into the perfect spy, willing to do her bidding. I'm the perfect spy all right, but now I'm taking her down._

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. It's short, I know, but I thought that would be the perfect place to end it. I'm already working on the second chapter and it should be up soon, probably in a couple days. Happy reading!


	2. An Idea

Disclaimer: Do I own alias? Hmmm...um...no!

A/N: I know this chapter is short but it was bothering me not to post it since it might be awhile before I can post again. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Kat exited the museum and quickly hailed a taxi. _I love New York. There are always taxis available for a quick escape. _"Take me to The Hilton" she instructed the cabbie driver. The cab driver gave her a toothy grin, "Sure thing, Miss." Kat sighed and began planning the details of her immediate future.

_I've done all I can in New York, but where can I go next? I've been working non-stop on my own for three months. Maybe I should take a break. Only for a couple of months though. Ivan and my mother are getting closer to catching me. Ivan's already on his way to here to find me. _Kat smiled. _It's too bad for them that I planted a bug in their system before I left. It's a good thing I did that though. I wouldn't have survived this long without knowing what their next move is. Where can I go for a couple of months? I need to find a place my mother would never suspect. _

The cab pulled up to the entrance of the Plaza, releasing Kat from the prison of her thoughts. "The Hilton, Miss" the cab driver announced. Kat paid the driver with a smile and exited the cab. Walking into the hotel, she began to brainstorm for a solution to her dilemma.

_I could always go to Las Vegas for a while; it's supposed to be a fun vacationing spot. It's also close to one of my safe houses in California. Mother doesn't know about my safe houses, she'd never think I'd have any connection to California. _Kat stepped onto the elevator and smiled at the little girl who was joy riding. "Six please" Kat said. The little girl shyly pushed the button and Kat drifted back into her thoughts. _As far as mother knows, I only had ten thousand dollars when I ran away six months ago. Little did she know, I did intelligence work on the side and made at least half a million. Blackmailing was also profitable. _Kat smiled as she stepped off the elevator and headed towards her room. _Mother is probably furious by now wondering how I'm getting money. She really shouldn't have trusted me so much; she really did think she had turned me into her clone. _

Kat pulled her room key out of her purse and opened the door, putting the do not disturb sign on the handle then securely fastening all of the locks. _Maybe I could go to one of those Disney parks people always talk about. There is one in California. _Kat threw her purse on the bed and gently took off the blonde wig revealing her chestnut brown hair braided tightly against her head. She quickly changed out of the dress and into her long sleep shirt, then sat on the bed and began to unbraid her hair. _Would mother look for me at Disneyland? She just might tap their security cameras if she remembers that I wanted to go there when I was five years old. Maybe I shouldn't go there after all. _Kat shook out her long, unbraided hair then got up with a sigh and went into the bathroom.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, she removed her brown colored contact lenses and put them in the case, rapidly blinking her green eyes to get rid of the dry feeling. Putting the contact case away, she turned towards the mirror and began to study her reflection. _There, now I look like me again. I don't think I'll ever get used to how I look when I'm in disguise. _Kat tilted her head to the left and sighed. _Look at me. I can easily pass for twenty five and yet I'm only just sixteen. Girls my age are supposed to be worrying about dates and clothing and school, and yet I have to worry about a psychotic mother and whether or not I'll get caught while on a mission. I just want a normal life. Actually, I don't think I could live a normal life after the life I've led. I just want anything that remotely resembles normal, anything that doesn't involve my mother. I always was a disappointment of a daughter to her. _Kat's eyes widened as she came to a sudden realization. _Sydney! Mother doesn't know that I know about her. She would never look for me through Sydney. I could go to L.A. and live with Sydney for a while. Mother would never find me. She thinks she covered up Sydney's existence so well, but I was always better with computers, especially when it comes to hidden files. _Kat let out a joyful laugh and twirled around, then suddenly halted with a frown upon her face. _Wait. I can't let Sydney know that I worked for mother, she would never trust me if she found it out, even if she knows I don't work for her anymore. How am I going to get her to take me in without suspecting me of being a spy?_

Kat exited the bathroom and made her way over to her laptop. Opening the laptop, she turned on the wireless internet and began searching for a plan to meet her sister..."accidentally."

A/N: Tell me if you liked it! I'll try to post more ASAP.


End file.
